


Nightmare Cuddles

by Schizopath0305



Series: Sweet Philkas Love [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Hugs, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Song Parody, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizopath0305/pseuds/Schizopath0305
Summary: Philip suffers from a nightmare, but Lukas is there to cuddle the dream demons away.





	Nightmare Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody! This is my second Philkas fic and it's been a while since I last wrote for this ship. I decided to go a little dark for this instalment in my series but I promise it's not that dark, and I hope you enjoy.

  Gentle, twinkling balls of exploding gas illuminate the otherwise pitch-black November sky. No animal cries and no teenagers’ play, as only the wind can be heard, quietly blowing, carrying dreams to those who sleep.

  Philip and Lukas lie in bed, asleep. The cooling nights are only just above freezing now, so going to bed early is the only way to ensure having a warm bed. Hence why two young, boisterous teens are fast asleep at nine o’clock in the evening.

  Nothing much fazes the pair anymore, not after what they have seen. Nothing new anyway.

  The memories still persist.

  Philip shivers under the warm covers, not from the cold outside, but from the cold that seeps into his bones whenever he goes back there.

  Flashing images of blood, bodies and guns accompany thunderous bangs of triggers being pulled. His body writhes, trying its best to escape the torment, to escape the danger within the past.

  But no amount of flailing can keep the killer away.

  One solid jerk of his leg has him kicking Lukas so hard, that had Lukas not have had such good reflexes, he’d have fallen onto the cold, hard floor.

  Having been awoken suddenly, it takes Lukas a moment to gather his thoughts. A muffled moan draws his attention. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rolls over to see Philip, unable to stop the smile that breaks out across his face.

  Philip had that effect on him. No matter how angry, sad, tired or stressed Lukas was, just the simple sight of seeing Philip’s gorgeous face was enough to brighten his mood. And no was no exception...

  ...Until he sees Philip’s face contort in agony and a whimper slips from his lips.

  Lukas’ heart breaks. He hates seeing Philip like this because all he wants to do is fix it, but he can’t. Lukas may have been the one who was shot, but his wound has healed and the scar will eventually fade. Philip’s scars will never fade.

  On instinct, Lukas wants to grab Philip and shake him awake, pulling him quickly away from the dangerous dreams, but past experience tells him that’s a bad idea. The last time he did, Philip had freaked, run out of the bedroom and fallen down the stairs. He’d ended up with a concussion and a migraine, which could have been worse, and Lukas thanks his lucky stars it wasn’t, but it was enough of a trauma to make Lukas stop and think about what to do.

  Instead, Lukas does the only thing he can think to do. Positioning his body more in the centre of the bed, he stretches his long, pale arms out and pulls Philip to him. He tries not to wince when he hears Philip’s breath hitch and feels his body go rigid.

  Wrapping his arms securely around Philip, Lukas cradles Philip close, trying to banish the shivers that wrack his love's body. In a low voice, he knows calms Philip, Lukas whispers what he hopes are soothing words of comfort.

  “It’s okay, Philip, it’s okay, ‘cuz I’m gonna live my life with you. You know, I bet your memories aren’t so tough. I’m not afraid of what they mean ‘cause I’m a fool for love with you.”

  When he finishes speaking, he waits a moment, holding his breath to see whether or not his version of ‘Fool for Love’ by Lord Huron is enough.

  An unconventional love song he’d heard at a friend of his dad’s wedding, Lukas had fallen in love with the song. It called out to him, to the depths of his being, with the way it described love, having uncharacteristic images representing the best feeling of all. Something about its peculiarity made Lukas immediately think of him and Philip, and their strange circumstances.

  Had it not been for Philip’s mother’s drug use, Philip would have never been up for foster care. Had it not been for Helen and Gabe willing to take a chance, Philip would have never moved here. Had it not been for Philip’s incredible photography skills, Lukas and Philip would never have spoken.

  Had it not been for Philip conquering his fear of water, Lukas wouldn’t be alive and breathing right now.

  Lukas isn’t sure where his life would be right now if Philip had never come into his life. And he doesn’t want to think about it. Nothing about the way they fell in love is conventional, but is there such a thing? If there is, Lukas is glad he didn’t fall that way, because he doubts he’d feel this much love, and affection, and adoration for the boy currently curled tightly in his arms if he did.

  Suddenly, Lukas realises that whilst he’d been lost in his thoughts, Philip had stopped shivering. He’d stopped whimpering and his face was no longer pulled in pain, but instead a soft smile.

  Lukas’ heart grew about three sizes again, and he’s sure that if he were to have an MRI right now, it would show his heart was the size of his entire chest, and yet that size paled in comparison to how much love Lukas feels for Philip.

  His eyes grow teary as he sees his love curled into his side, smiling in his sleep. Closing his eyes, Lukas inhales deeply, taking in all of Philip’s scent, a combination of rain, tea tree, and love. Through his chest, he feels Philip’s even breaths and steady heartbeat, calm and deep. The constant thumping, lulling Lukas back under the blanket of sleep, with the stars still shining, but maybe, he thinks, even brighter than before.

  Lukas was able to make Philip’s bad memories go away for now, but he knew they’d be back. But the thought didn’t scare him or make his heartbreak, because he knew that next time, he’d be able to make them go way too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Do you have any ideas that you'd like to see turned into a Philkas one-shot? Let me know and I'll have a go! Thank you.


End file.
